


talking bodies

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens with tentacles, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Psychic Bond, Switching, Tentacle Sex, flip fucking, its all consensual, its this, sort of..., technically a threesome cuz there's the tentacle alien there, wholesome tentacle porn, yeah yeah i can hear you muttering wtf is wholesome tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Expectations, he's starting to think, are going to be shattered left and right tonight. Clearing his throat, Shiro asks, “Could you go over how we’re doing this again?”Of course, Xixia replies directly to his mind, I will serve as mediator between you two, ensuring a stable mental connection while assisting you during your love making. Additional aids of pheromones will be used to temporarily heighten sensations to make the experience more enjoyable. Keith’s lips quirk up into an amused smirk almost immediately. Shiro jumps in surprise when he hears Keith’s voice in his hear, clear as a bell, We don’t need help when having sex. The thought is coupled with flashes of the many, many, many times they've had sex. It like a highlight reel actually. Shiro feels Keith's warm amusement bubble up.Warbling in amusement as well, the alien pats Keith’s bare arm with a free tentacle, I do not doubt it. I can see how deep your connection runs. Consider it less assistance and more guidance. I can tell your love making is very enjoyable. But I will guide you to new heights by forging a more intimate bond between you two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why does this feel like the bad plot of a worse hentai? probably cuz its tentacles porn….
> 
> Do you ever start writing an idea and then 300 words start screaming because _this was a mistake this was a mistake I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing AAAAAAAAAAAAAaa_
> 
> Edited by myself so it's bound to have some typos here and there. Please tell me where so I can fix them ; -;/

_I can't believe we're actually doing this_ , Shiro thinks to himself as he sits down across from Keith, clutching the towel around his waist to hold it in place. The environment they've been allotted is like nothing Shiro was expecting. On the other hand, he had been expecting something closer to what he'd seen in their Earth movies. A motel room with a clean bed and en suite bath or a fancier brothel room with supplies close at hand. Reality surpasses expectations however.

 

If he had to describe it, Shiro would say their environment is a piece of a forest at night. There's stars twinkling overhead, a distant moon hiding shyly behind deep magenta clouds. The floor is covered with springy grass curling into lazy-S shapes on their own. Shiro eyes the gnarled trees growing at the edges and wonders if that's where the walls start. All in all, its a pretty and complex holographic program being used to simulate the location. 

 

Their alien mediator floats placidly between their kneeling forms. Its stretches a long tentacle towards each of them and asks in a melodious voice, _Are you ready to begin?_

 

Shiro takes hold of the translucent, opal colored tentacle, notes with genuine surprise how _warm_ it is. He'd expected Xixia to have a lower body temperature than himself. Expectations, he's starting to realize, are going to be shattered left and right tonight. Clearing his throat, Shiro asks, “Could you go over how we’re doing this again?”

 

 _Of course_ , Xixia replies directly to his mind, four sleepy purple eyes drifting slowly between him to Keith. It takes in the way Keith readjusts himself before speaking to them. _I will serve as a mediator between you two, ensuring a stable mental connection while assisting you during your love making. Additional aids of pheromones will be used to temporarily heighten sensations to make the experience more enjoyable._

Keith’s lips quirk up into an amused smirk almost immediately. Shiro jumps in surprise when he hears Keith’s voice in his hear, clear as a bell, _We don’t need help when having sex_. The thought is coupled with flashes of the many, many, _many_  times they've had sex during the many years of their relationship. In fact, it feels a lot like a highlight reel actually.

 

Shiro feels Keith's warm amusement bubble up at the thought. He can't help but raise a wondering hand and press it against his chest.  _Wow_.

 

Warbling in amusement, the alien pats Keith’s bare arm with a free tentacle, _I do not doubt it. I can see how deep your connection runs. Consider it less assistance and more guidance. I can tell your love making is very enjoyable. But I will guide you to new heights by forging a more intimate bond between you two._

 

 _Bond_? Shiro finds himself asking, turning his wrist over as Xixia's tentacle wraps around his forearm. The blunt, rounded tip rubs against the crook of his elbow like a curious kitten. The association makes Shiro huff in amusement. The thought is passed onto Keith's head at the same time and it pulls a quiet chuckle from him as well. They grin at each other, feeling each other grow more relaxed as they get the hang of this.

 

 _Worry not Paladin. It will be a temporary bond that will last only as long as you remain within this environment._ Xixia's reassurance mixed with the easy feeling coming from Keith helps will the last of Shiro's doubt disappear. 

 

He feels a gentle touch on his free hand, familiar fingers curling around his bionic arm. Shiro looks up into Keith's placid expression highlighted by the artificial light and feels his breath catch. _God, you're so pretty_ , goes across their mental bond faster than Shiro can control the thought. But he's glad of it when Keith's smile deepens, the edges wobbly with embarrassed happiness.

 

 _It'll be okay,_ Keith murmurs at him.  _Just focus on me._

 

_Always am._

 

Keith snorts through the bond,  _Dork_.

 

Shiro smiles and turns his arm around to link their fingers together. A heady shiver runs down both their spines at the contact. It's hardly the first time they've held hands but it's  _never_ felt this good. He's keenly aware of the roughness of their palms, the slight sweat collecting at the base of his thumb, and how  _warm_ Keith is. Was this the pheromones at work?

 

 _Yes it is Shiro. Now. Close your eyes and breathe deeply_.  _Allow yourself to relax_. Xixia begins to emit a deep noise that reminds Shiro of the sound of a conch shell being blown on. It’s a deep, musical-note which pulls him along, allowing him to relax while kneeling in the middle of the small room.  _Focus on your senses. What do you feel? How does it feel?_

 

Obediently, Shiro takes long, deep breathes of the increasingly sweet air. In the pit of his stomach, he starts to feel desire start to gather. It's reminds Shiro is the way clouds gather across the sky. Scattered at first but slowly coming together, blotting the sun out gradually. 

 

The first thing Shiro's aware of is how the towel feels against his skin. When he'd put it on, it had felt like the softest terrycloth in existence. But now, as he inhales more of the pheromones being released into the environment, it feels scratchy and heavy. If he had a hand free he'd whip it off and throw it away. But as it is, all he can is wriggle in place. His impatience transfers over to Keith, who lets out an annoyed grunt. Through their bond, Shiro feels Keith spread his knees to loosen the towel. Feels his frustration when the move doesn't work. 

 

He needs to focus on something else. Shiro forces his attention away, towards the soft floor under his calves and how soft it feels. Spongy almost. He smiles at the ticklish-sweet feeling of the blades of grass against his legs. One eye opens of its own accord when he feels Xixia's tentacle loosening its grip. Through one hooded eye, Shiro watches the pale tentacle move further up his arm. 

 

Keith exhales, slow and deep,  _Shiro..._

 

His eyes snap open and onto Keith's flushed face immediately. The younger paladin's eyes are glazed over with lust, lips parted as his chest heaves with every heavy breath. Shiro can't help but stare, hears a rumbling in the horizon as he reaches forward to touch Keith. He's aware of Xixia moving its tentacle out of the way, instead curling it around Shiro's back. Through it, Xixia urges Shiro closer to Keith, who is similarly being gently pushed forward.

 

Xixia's tentacles hold Shiro steady while helping Keith straddle the older paladin's lap. Strokes down their backs as they meet halfway in a deep kiss. Murmurs in approval as their hands pull the towels off and roam each others heated skin. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, ignoring the tentacles petting his torso and legs. He smiles at Shiro, rubbing their noses together before moaning quietly, “Shiro…”

 

Through the bond Xixia's maintaining, he feels a storm of emotions brewing inside Keith. It's passion, lust, love, desire swirling together inside the younger man. Electricity crackles between them as they realize  _how_ Xixia's going to make this experience more intense than usual. They exchange a sharp grin before crashing their mouths together in a biting kiss.

 

Keith's nails drag against the swell of his shoulders, sending shock waves of pleasure through both of them. It Shiro to gasp and Keith's mouth to fall open, giving the older man the perfect opportunity to sweep his tongue in. He  _tries_ to stay focused on the kiss and use it to tease Keith, but it's too hard. Shiro's taken aback by how  _good_ Keith feels against him, the depth of their combined arousal, and how amazingly aware he is of how they both are feeling. And then there's also the utterly distracting manner in which Xixia's tentacles are petting them both. Tentacles which are starting to grow slick, rubbing their stickiness into their sweaty bodies.

 

If he's honest, a good part of Shiro's attention is locked onto the way Xixia's tentacles are holding Keith spread open in his lap. He can tell how much Keith is enjoying being held like that, can feel the faintest twinge of embarrassment coming from the other paladin as well. But Shiro soothes it away, sliding his hands down Keith's back as he murmurs, "It's okay. I like it too."

 

He feels Keith's surprise before he sees his surprised look,  _You do_?

 

 _Yeah,_ Shiro admits with a degree of shyness _,_  trying to hide the feeling by leaning in to capture Keith's top lip between his mouth and sucking. _I like being tied down sometimes. It feels nice_.

 

Palming Keith’s ass, Shiro brings him closer even as Keith's desperate hands grab at him, deepening the kiss. Their thoughts crash together like boxes of jigsaw puzzle pieces clacking together in one container. They catch half-formed thought fragments and indescribable emotions. Shiro tries to stay focused on the wet slide of their lips, but it's easier to get lost in this storm, allow it to sweep him off his feet.

 

Xixia continues to move its tentacles over them, moving up and down his scarred back, tracing the shape of his shifting muscles. There’s a gentle pressure being applied against their minds. _S_ _how me what you enjoy._  The words are said by a voice that's a perfectly harmonious mix of his and Keith's voices, coaxing and gentle in its askance. And they guide Xixia to the information it asks.

 

There's no explanation for the feeling of Xixia and Keith's presence in that deepest part of him. Xixia is practically a non presence. But Keith. His presence is palpable. Pressure is exerted on his mind as Keith realizes 'where' he is and 'asks' Shiro to show him the answer to Xixia's question. His immediate desires whip through Shiro's mind faster than a heart bear. He wants to keep on kissing Keith, wants to leave hickies over Keith's hips and thighs, wants to go down on Keith until his jaw aches for days, wants his fingers stretching Keith open, wants Keith to roughly prep him and stick his dick in Shiro, wants to slowly push his way inside Keith and hear him cry out. 

 

Shiro wants all that and more, hesitantly allowing Keith to see the depths of his possessive greed. He hesitates when Xixia probes deeper, not sure if he's ready to let Keith see more than that.  _It's okay,_ Keith's voice whispers to him.  _I won't see anything you don't want me too. Here._

 

There’s no suitable way to describe the sensation that follows. It’s like a part of his consciousness was pulled away and into Keith’s mind. It feels like wearing shoes on the wrong feet. But the sense of 'wrong' fades away as Keith shyly shares his own desires with Shiro. Shiro’s acutely aware of how heated Keith feels and how keenly he wants to move back and get his mouth on Shiro’s dick. And the only reason he hasn’t done that is because Xixia’s tentacles are keeping him in place.

 

Image and whispers flash through their minds - Shiro on his back with Keith's head bobbing over his lap, Keith riding Shiro with wild abandon, Keith's fingertips catching a drop of come as it slides out of Shiro and pushing it back inside his hole. A whine crawls out Shiro's throat, wanting all of that and more. His hands clutch at Keith, teeth biting at the younger man's lips as he groans, " _Yes_."

 

"Want you," Keith gasps into his mouth. Shiro echoes the sentiment from the depths of his being, thinking he wants to push Keith on the soft grass and eat him out while prepping him. The thought makes Keith whimper, which makes Shiro shiver in delight. It's a delightful cause-and-effect cycle they're stuck in. At the very back of his mind, he hear Xixia's delighted croon when it finds whatever it is its looking for. 

 

 

Xixia lets out a sound that reminds Shiro of a whales song and it causes his bond with Keith to deepen. It's like standing at the edge of a cliff and staring right now. Vertigo sweeps through him, making his startled eyes fly open. He peers into Keith's wide violet eyes and together, they gasp and try to reorient themselves.

 

 _Easy, easy._ Xixia murmurs, floating closer as more of the aliens tentacles wrap around them. Shiro starts when he feels a tentacle slowly rubbing itself between his asscheeks. Keith groans when he feels the tentacles squirm teasingly up his thighs and rub behind his balls.  _Focus on each other. It will help_.

 

 _Might help more if you're sucking me off_. 

 

Keith laughs at Shiro's wild, stray thought. His teeth capture Shiro's bottom lip with a hard bite that makes the older man hiss. After he soothes the hurt away with a soft swipe of his tongue, Keith says, in a voice rough and husky with delight, "Whatever my baby wants."

 

He watches Keith wriggle his way down, sending Xixia a thought to spread Shiro's legs open. Tentacles are there around his thighs almost immediately, slick lines of heat that make him wriggle. Keith's hands sweep down his body, skipping over Shiro's hips and twitching dick to stroke his thighs before coming back up. 

 

The connection between them is an odd push and pull, a continuous transfer of too much information. Shiro’s unable to focus on any one thing for too long. He moans when Xixias’ tentacles rub too close and too far away from his dick. He wishes they were Keith's hands. Keith's hands are there immediately, followed by the flat of his tongue dragging up Shiro's dick. Keith groans against his cock when another one of Xixia's tentacle wraps around his own dick. Shiro feels his mind _spin_  trying to process the twin sources of pleasure at once.

 

Keith’s thoughts are disjointed and unfocused. They’re not even thoughts as much as just… desires. Shiro knows Keith wants to suck Shiro to completion, wants the tentacle teasing his entrance to stop teasing and get on with it, wants the other tentacle jerking him off to slow down because he doesn’t want to come this fast, wants to be pushed down and filled with Shiro's come before making Shiro ride him. It's the purest form of untamed desire, akin to swallowing fire and letting it consume you from the inside out.

 

A tentacle wraps around the base of his cock and squeezes, making him gasp in annoyed gratitude because he'd needed that. Shiro squeezes his eyes but it doesn't do much to curb his desire to come. Doesn't help that Keith's mouth is all the way down on his cock and pulsating as he swallows.  _Fuck_ , he gasps.  _Need stop or else I'm gonna come_. 

 

Keith's off him in a heartbeat, crawling back into Shiro's lap with a kind of desperation they only show each other after they've had too close of a call. Their mouths crash together. Shiro licks off the taste of his own pre-come from Keith's tongue, one hand going back to join the tentacle that's teasingly rubbing slick against Keith's hole. Together, they have Keith whining and gasping for more. He's cursing Shiro out for being a tease when steadily pushes a single digit in.

 

"Fuuuu-" Keith bites his lips, eyes squeezed shut as he accepts the pressure. His body is tense as a strung wire, ready to snap when Xixia pushes a tentacle in along with Shiro's finger. Where Shiro opts to wait, the tentacle begins to pump almost immediately, thrusting in and out in a way that the tip brushes against Keith's prostate with each slide in. Keith's body jerks up every time, dick dragging against Shiro's hipbone, smearing pre-come into a wicked looking scar. 

 

As he pushes a second finger into Keith, the younger man whimpers against his neck. Soft pants fall out of Keith's swollen lips, nails raking down Shiro's spine.  _So full, so full_. Keith keeps gasping, body rocking back and forth in the mindless pursuit of pleasure. They're a mess, covered in sweat, pre-come, and lube, and it makes every slide of skin against skin all the better. It feels erotic and dirty in the best of ways. Shiro exhales a pleased noise into Keith's collarbone when he feels a tentacle brushing against his hole.

 

 _Yes_ , he sighs happiness as the tip breeches him. Shiro uses his free hand, his right hand, to cup Keith's cheek and pull him into an uncoordinated kiss. They both gasp and moan, adjusting their pose so that their dicks can rub against each other. They enjoy frotting against each other anyways but with Xixia's tentacles there as well, slicking their dicks with every slide? It's absolute heaven. 

 

The tension thrumming in the smaller man tightens when the Xixia focuses his prostate, rubbing against it insistently. Keith’s dick twitches, smearing a fat drop of precome into Shiro’s abs and the side of his hard length. Shiro groans, wanting to get his hand around them. Before he can do so, Xixia’s already there.

 

Xixia’s tentacles are wet now, the perfect amount of slick as one wraps around him and Keith. It’s too much. Shiro can't keep up with his own spiraling pleasure, much less Keith's as well. It’s too much and too good. Feeling Keith’s pleasure and his own… Shiro’s not sure how it can get better. And then two of its tentacles are carefully pushing their way into him.

 

They're a constant steady pressure, just a little too much at once. Just the way he likes it. Shiro gasps, and drops his head on Keith's shoulder.  _More,_  Keith tells Xixia and Shiro’s note sure if he’s talking about himself or Shiro. There’s a wild look in Keith’s eyes when their gaze meets - wild, hot desire that's going to burn everything in its path. Flames lick at Shiro's insides, scorching his bones black and setting fire to the edges of his soul. He doesn't need the bond to understand what Keith wants more than anything in this moment.

 

_Need you in me. Come in me. Need your come filling me. Fuck me Takashi._

They move as one, helping Keith turn around and seat him on Shiro’s aching cock. As Xixia's tentacles pet and tease Keith's nipples, Shiro groans against Keith’s shoulder, trembling as his too hard grip guides Keith down on his aching hard cock. He wants to pump up into Keith, rock back into Xixia’s tentacles, push Xixia out of the way and jerk Keith off himself. More than anything, Shiro wants Keith to come and then come inside Keith. 

 

_Keith/Shiro/ Baby please/ Yes, anything, anything._

 

Keith rolls his head, hot puffs of air falling against Shiro’s chin. Fingers claw against his buzzcut and the nape of his neck. “Fuck me Takashi,” Keith pleads, voice turning into a low whine when one of Xixia’s tentacles somehow worms its way between them and back into Keith. They gasp as one at the utterly _full_  sensation that floods Keith. Shiro wants to cry at how good he/Keith/they feel.

 

As Keith rides him, moving of his own volition now as he hangs onto Shiro one hand and jerks himself off with his other hand, Xixia’s crooning again, it's singing the same conch shell song as before, more sonorous and deeper than before. Its tentacles stroke and pet them with greater intent now that it knows they’re close to coming. The tentacles in Shiro seem to expand before moving in short, hard thrusts. Two tentacles rub and tweak at Keith's nipples, in the _exact_ way that he'd told Shiro he loves. Another two tentacles mirror the moves on Shiro's own chest.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

More tentacles, thin and teasing, slide teasingly against the inside of his thighs, leaving trails behind his balls, against his taint. They rub teasingly against their joining, as though they're going to push their way into Keith along with Shiro's dick and the single thick tentacle. Keith sobs and pleads, "No more! I can't... It's too much!" But the tentacles do nothing more than rub against Shiro's dick and Keith's stretched out hole, dripping more slick on. Shiro plants his hands into the grass next to his hips, trusts Xixia to hold them steady and fucks harder up into Keith. 

 

Their thoughts, which ran wild in the start, hone into laser sharp focus as they hurl towards their orgasm. Shiro wants to be held steady as he moves. Keith wants to be held tight in place and be fucked. Xixia accommodates their requests as soon and they're birthed. The alien makes sure Shiro won't fall and keeps Keith in place, singing its sweet song on. It rises in pitch the closer they get to coming. Keith's non-verbal by this point, head bowed forward. Shiro stares at his bared neck and wants-

 

Shiro doesn't even get to complete the thought before Xixia has Keith turned around. Too happy to get what he wants, Shiro forgets to be surprised. Similarly, Keith just plants his hands on Shiro's chest and fucks down. His dick would tap against Shiro's abs were it not for the way Xixia's got one tentacle around Keith. It writhes and jerks Keith off in a pace that matches the rapid way he's riding Shiro's dick and Xixia's tentacle. Shiro feels a pleasured yell building in his chest the closer his orgasm draws. 

 

Xixia's sweet song grows louder, drowned out by Keith's desperate voice calling out his name. A broken sob falls out of Shiro's mouth, back arching against the ground as he feels his orgasm right there right  _there right there oh fuck oh FUCK!_

 

He comes for what feels like an _eternity_  because Xixia’s tentacles milk his prostate . They don’t allow him to go soft, urging him from one orgasm to the next. On top of him, tipping over the edge thanks to Shiro's orgasm, Keith arches his back and comes as well, release wetting Xixia’s tentacles and Shiro’s abs. He sucks a breath in when he feels the hot release splash onto his body, moving his hand down to rub the white liquid in as much as gather some onto his fingertips and taste. 

 

Shiro licks two fingers clean, fingers dragging against his bottom lip as Keith whimpers, _more_. Shiro’s lungs burn. His muscles are starting to ache and cramp. And yet he seconds the sentiment. He wants _more_. Shiro slides his hand down his body, takes hold of Keith's half hard dick, and begins to stroke it back to fullness.  _Want you to fill me up too_. Shiro shamelessly tells Keith, feeling split open as Keith stares down at him. 

 

Xixia keeps moving, rubbing his prostate, stroking his dick, as Shiro 'tells' Keith what he wants. He stares up at Keith, imagines lying on his side, Keith behind him. Remember how Keith's dick feels stretching him open. Whines remembering the almost cruel way Keith plays with his nipples when they're in that position. Begs, " _Keith_." as he wants Keith to  _please come on I need you to fuck me please_.

 

Keith's off him instantly. Xixia re-positions Shiro while Keith gets behind him. The alien curls a tentacle around Shiro's knee and bends his leg up, making room for Keith to easily push in. " _Fuck shit_!" Keith curses into the back of his neckas Shiro's muscles clench down on him. "You're so fucking wet." If he had breathe left in his lungs, Shiro would have whimpered. But instead, he hides his face in the crook of his arm and whimpers in relief as Keith begins to move. 

 

Every thrust makes their thighs slap together obscene. Keith's hand takes over from Xixia, holding Shiro open as they fuck. His dick _hurts_ as Keith and Xixia wrap around him, working in tandem to make him come again. It doesn't take long. In fact, it's embarrassingly fast how he comes again. All it takes is one perfect thrust where Keith's dick drags against his prostate right as Xixia pushes a fat tentacle into Shiro and he's _done_. Shiro voice cracks half-way through Keith's name, body shuddering so hard he’s shocked he doesn’t break. 

 

He's trying to catch his breath when Keith comes as well, burying his drawn out groan into Shiro's shoulder. “I can’t,” Keith whimpers, tear stained cheek rubbing against Shiro’s neck. "I can't- I'm-" His hips slap into Shiro's ass over and over again, sending small sparks of pleasure through the older man. Shiro raises a tired hand behind him and touches Keith's head, curls his fingers into his hair.  

 

A fresh tremble rolls through Shiro when Keith's dick finds his prostate again, _C_ _ome on baby. Come in me_. _Fill me up need you to fill me with your come._  

 

Keith comes with a weak moan, fingers leaving bruises in Shiro's scarred thigh. Xixia keeps them both steady, crooning in its deep voice as they try to come back down to Earth. As they try to catch their breath, Keith still buried all the way in Shiro, gentle tentacles brushing against their wet cheeks to wipe the tears away.

 

_When'd we-_

 

_Dunno. Hey._

 

_Mm?_

 

_Love you._

 

 _Love you too_.

 

Shiro turns to smile at Keith and they exchange a barely there kiss. He hisses as Keith pulls out of him. _Sorry, sorry._ Keith apologizes, dropping feather soft kisses on Shiro's cheek and neck. 

 

 _It's alright, I'm alright_ , he reassures his lover as he rolls over on his back. Keith's there immediately. His hands cup Shiro's face as they exchange one lazy kiss after another, sending loving thoughts to each other through their bond.

 

Xixia's tentacles rub against their sides soothingly, waiting for them to collect themselves before it softly inquires,  _Okay_? 

 

Exchanging an eskimo kiss with Shiro, Keith laughs and groans, _I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow_.

 

With a wheezy, tired laugh, Shiro kisses the younger man’s neck and holds him closer against his chest, _Worth it though_. Keith huffs and holds Shiro tighter against him. Underneath the tired complaint, Shiro can feel Keith's contentment, and more importantly, his agreement to Shiro's thought. Keith huffs again, presses his nose harder into Shiro's cheek and mumbles, "Good thing we're on vacation."

 

Even Xixia laughs at that, a sound as sharp as bells ringing.  _Can I assist in any other way?_

 

The pair exchange a look before asking as one,  _Could you-_

 

Xixia's tentacles move behind them before they can complete the thought, reading their desire faster than it can be 'vocalized.' The pair lets out identical sighs of delight as the tentacles gather the come that's trickled out of them and push it back in. And keeps it in by pushing just the tip of a tentacle into each of them.

 

 _Perfect_ , Keith sighs, turning his face to drop the gentlest kiss to the corner of Shiro's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> well i sure as heck can't believe i wrote tentacle sex + my otp. can you?
> 
> i also can't believe i edited this from 1.6k to 4.4k, gj me!


End file.
